


The View is like a Lie

by ochremars



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Major Yeosang, Cute, First Meetings, First work - Freeform, Fluff, Goth Park Seonghwa, Illusion era (apart from hwa hes goth), Love at First Sight, M/M, Skater Kang Yeosang, Slice of Life, dancer seonghwa, i know nothing about uni i'm sorry, seongsang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ochremars/pseuds/ochremars
Summary: Yeosang is new to University, and the view from his room is incredible. It doesn't really compare much to the tall guy with black eyeliner though...
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	The View is like a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> hi,,, i am new to atiny ao3 so this is my first work! i live for seongsang and i'm here to hopefully extend the tag. i hope you enjoy!!
> 
> (title from illusion)

It had barely been a week, but he was infatuated by the view his dorm room offered.

The room was up a few floors, with never-ending expanses of green spreading out across the land, much like paint to a canvas. Emeralds and deeper jades poured out as far as the eye could see, and Yeosang wonders how he even got a place in this uni. 

Yellows, reds and pinks, lemon, vermillion and fuschia, all dotted neatly across the grass, some in pots and others free. Bushes kept neatly trimmed and trees that grew high where their leaves drooped low. The sky was a calmer colour, yet still strong enough to show the pride it had in the sun. A mere few clouds circled about the sky, but they were excused as the white colour of them was soft and beautiful. Autumn was no doubt on it's way, but the brighter, happier colours of summer still beamed in all their late glory. All that was left was for the warmer, crisper goldens and crimsons to slowly creep up on the scenery. Swallowing them into something left more colder, but still just as safe. Yeosang doubts a season change could make this view any less breathtaking. 

He can see the twisting pathway, that leads up to every entrance and every picnic table. The pathway took up quite a bit of land, but it was still tiny compared to the vast garden. He can see groups of friends gathered up into huddles, some sat on the tables and some sat on the lucious grass. He trails his gaze along to a different scene, where he can see two people cruising along carefree on their skateboards. Yeosang had checked out the ground before and knew that it must be a smooth ride. There was no damage in any way to the pathway, it was perfect.

Yeosang itched to take his new board out for a ride.

And so he did.

~~~

Yeosang had spent pretty much all of his summer riding around his small hometown on his skateboard. He'd used it as a mode of transport to get anywhere, even to the shop once where he lost his balance due to the heavy bags he carried clumsily. That was his first fall since the ones when he started riding, and it was his own dumb fault anyway. 

He loved the sense of freedom it helped him achieve. The breeze would gently blow into his face, making the creases in his shirt ruffle just a little bit, due to where it was securely trapped inside his jeans. He loved the floating sensation he got from skating and how it made everything feel like a movie sequence. It was even better when he had his favourite music softly spilling into his ears, quiet enough to not block out the sound of everyday life. His life almost felt like a movie, the colours always blending into each other, the sounds mingling in to make his own soundtrack. He had a wonderful family, and a great set of best friends. 

Yeosang liked to think he was a positive person.

~~~

After securing his soft pink beanie onto his (kind of dry) mess of brown hair, Yeosang was scooping up his skateboard and on his way down to the huge garden space out front.

He decided not to wear headphones this time, he really wanted to take in all of the natural sounds of the world as he flew past it all. Really, nothing made him feel lighter and more free than skating.

Soon enough he was on his way. Starting slowly, he regularly pushed through the huddles of people who had all gathered to both sides of the pathway, chatting loudly amongst themselves. Yeosang heard parts of conversation, but nothing exciting enough to save to memory.

After carefully scooting around the last few people who were taking up most of the path, Yeosang was thrilled to find a large expanse of (slightly downhill, even better) empty pathway that lead almost up to the main entrance and past. A small smile graced his features as he internally thanked whoever was listening for giving him such a perfect place to skate. This morning really was going well for him.

He was off after a couple hard pushes against the smooth, clearly new, concrete and instantly felt his heart speed up the tiniest bit. Gracefully, he headed straight along the pathway, taking in a closer view of the lovely scenery he could see from his room. He glided past flower pots that contained many different blurs of pinks and purples, /this would be a perfect scene to paint/ Yeosang half thinks to himself. He could think about that another time. He passed picnic tables dotted with hazy bodies, one of which seemed to be strumming a gentle rhythm on a guitar. The birds rejoiced high up in the trees, nowhere to be seen but Yeosang loved the sound. He genuinely enjoyed the natural sound of the earth, and he thought people should take it in as often as they could.

He spent a small while admiring the sights of the campus, one eye carefully trained on the path in front of him. The ground was getting flatter by the second, so Yeosang gave a few more solid pushes as he approached the main entrance. He wasn't ready for his journey to stop just yet.

His eyes fell closed naturally as he took a second to just soak in the moment and enjoy the last few seconds of his peace he had left. He knew there was hundreds of bodies crowded around the main entrance, there always was. His eyes remained closed without him realising, as he took in a deep breath and let out a content sigh. He loved the feeling he got from this. 

A weight suddenly struck Yeosang almost full on against his left side. This instantly took him off his skateboard, legs scrambling to keep balance as he took multiple steps in all directions at once. He felt something graze (grab?) his wrist as he continued stumbling backwards until he slipped down a step and landed flat on his ass.

What?

Yeosang quickly snapped his eyes open and gathered his legs up and back under him in no time. He hoped and prayed that no one noticed but, judging by the looks 4 different groups of people were giving him, he knew he was wrong. He started panicking slightly, frantically searching for any sight of his (obnoxious yellow and black) patterned board. Before he could begin to search, a tall figure clouded all of his vision.

"Hey! Oh my god I am So sorry. I really wasn't looking and I was just in a rush. Are you okay?" Yeosang looks up to find a pair of dark, yet somewhat soft, eyes staring back at him. His eyes were enhanced by a sharp line of black eyeliner around and under his lids, blended out by a smidge of dark eyeshadow. Yeosang almost missed that detail as the boy's hair was so close to covering his eyes. And his eyes were almost intimidating, if it wasn't for the slightly worried look that drew in all of the boy's features.

The boy had, equally as dark, thick eyebrows that were mostly covered by the matching thick black hair. His nose was strong with a black ring pierced through the left side, and his mouth was slightly open in a worried look. His lips looked as if he'd just applied lip balm as they were ever so slightly pink. 

In conclusion, this man was pretty much a masterpiece. All sharp cheekbones and jawline, sharp eyes and plump lips.

Wow.

"Are you okay?" The guy repeated, and Yeosang just took into account how deep his voice was (and how much taller he was compared to Yeosang).

"Y-yeah... sorry yeah I'm fine. I'm, uh, not hurt or anything. Just... surprised."

"Oh, well-"

"It was probably my fault anyway." Yeosang interrupted, feeling the need to put more distance between himself and the mysterious guy. He felt small with those eyes looking down on him.

"No really, it was mine. As I said, I was rushing and didn't look. I just wasn't expecting a skater boy to zoom past." The taller boy gives a huff and a weak smile as he holds out Yeosang's board to him with both hands, it previously being tucked up under him arm. Yeosang notices his pinky nail is painted black.

"Oh..? You got it for me? Uhm, thank you." Yeosang responds awkwardly as he gladly accepts his board back. Quickly giving it a once over to check for damage.

"Yeah, it flew off really quick so I had to stop it from hitting some girl in the foot. It's fine though." The taller one responds with half a smile as Yeosang takes a few little steps back. Yeosang looks the other up and down somewhat briefly, and he is completely covered in black.

Head to toe.

At the end of summer.

He has a (rather large) black long sleeve shirt on, sleeves reaching his long fingers where multiple gold rings are settled on. He has (rather tight) black ripped skinny jeans hugging his legs in all kinds of ways, with a thick belt and chains to accessorize. A small golden padlock hung from his neck, and another tiny black necklace that looked a little too loose to be a choker. To complete the look, he wears (rather chunky) combat boots that look to be relatively new. They give him quite a bit of height. And Yeosang has just realised he has not so casually checked this guy out.

"Something wrong?" The all-in-black guy asks Yeosang, voice sounding almost offended, but Yeosang catches the playful tone buried in there somewhere.

"No. No, nuh-uh, just wondering... aren't you, like, really hot in that?" Yeosang asks, and pretends that he doesn't feel the faint pink blush clawing up to his cheeks. To be fair, it was a perfectly good question. The sun shone unforgivingly and the temperature /had/ to be pretty warm.

"Would you care to answer that yourself?" The guy smirks back and Yeosang swear he feels his body ascend. He's glad he's holding his board to ground himself. Stay calm, Yeosang. It's not a big deal. Yeosang opens his mouth slightly, but he really didn't have much to say. He's so awkward on the spot. Think of something, just say anything. You aren't even that gay, what are you thinking?

"I mean... uhm,"

"Hey, don't worry, I'm playing." Oh?  
"What's your name anyway skater boy? I don't want to have to call you that." The beautiful boy responds as if they are going to have frequent encounters.

"My name's Yeosang. It's Kang Yeosang, please don't call me skater boy." The other guy chuckles at that and Yeosang quickly grows a flash of confidence from god knows where and says more before the other can respond.

"What about you, pretty boy?" And it just sounds so stupid now he's said it out loud. This guy /clearly/ has some kind of reputation, and /clearly/ has confidence, and oh god Yeosang is instantly drowned in regret. If the boy wasn't so goddamn /beautiful/, he looked as if he could cause some serious damage to Yeosang's body. He came across as intimidating, and he's clearly not scared of much. Why did Yeosang think that was a good thing to say? His mind is speeding at a million miles an hour. He feels so stupid.

That is, until he locks eyes with the other.

Yeosang sees his brain falter, and catches his eyes momentarily widen as he responds simply with,

"Seonghwa."

And that's it. How can Yeosang respond to that? He feels the tiniest shift in atmosphere and subtly shifts his weight from one foot to the other. He can't bring himself to look at the beautiful guy, who also has a beautiful name that is Seonghwa.

"Seonghwa... wasn't you in a rush for something? I don't want to distract you or anything, so,"

"Oh! Yeah, I just have someone to meet right now. I should probably go before they think I've ditched them, I was already 10 minutes late when I came out." Seonghwa starts half rambling as he picks up one discarded earphone that is still blasting out music loud enough for Yeosang to hear.

"You probably should go meet them. I hope you don't run into more skaters on your way." Yeosang somewhat giggles as he places his board back on the floor, underneath his right foot.

"I'll try my best Yeosangie, also I did try to stop you from falling. I tried to grab your hand but I mistimed it all. I'm sorry again though." Y-Yeosangie? Perhaps Yeosang smiled (and blushed) at the nickname more than he'd like to admit.

"And also," Seonghwa continued, stepping ever so slightly back into Yeosang's space, leaning in a little. Yeosang's heart increased again.  
"I really don't mind you distracting me," Seonghwa said a lot quieter, as if it was some kind of secret, "so please don't worry about that, hm?" And with that, Seonghwa was walking away with a slight wave and a shout of goodbye, leaving Yeosang stood on kind of (very) shaky legs.

Wow.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you enjoyed this au!! i've left the end kind of open in case i wanted to make this into a series,, does that sound good to anyone? all kudos and comments will be highly appreciatedd <3 thank you for reading <3<3


End file.
